How Long Is Forever?
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: The new farmer, Mira, has moved to Mineral Town, but not all is well. Though Rick seems to have something to do with her sudden happiness, no one can help her with the struggle that is tearing her apart.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Mineral Town

Chapter 1- Welcome to Mineral Town!

"Next stop is Mineral Town!" The conductor's assistant, Lou, called down to the crowded boat of passengers. "Any takers?" Mineral; Town was an unpopular tourist attraction, but today, two people stepped forward, a dark skinned boy of about twenty, and a timid looking blonde. Lou nodded, reporting to the captain and calling the two people to the top deck.

Looking at the two passengers, Lou noticed how the blonde's blue eyes had a haunted appearance. The boy, who was messing with his bright purple bandana, had a sparkle in his eye that revealed his excitement of heading toward the small village. The girl's eyes didn't have that natural sparkle, and seemed empty and unseeing, though she wasn't blind.

"Tickets," Lou grunted, and the pair handed him the tickets, the boy first. He stamped his, and then hers, and gave them back. Lou had a daughter her age, and hated to see her so crushed, but wasn't one to inquire in matters that didn't concern him, and left it at that.

Instead, he turned to the approaching shoreline. On the dock, there was a pink haired girl with a red skirt waving animatedly. The boy rushed to the rail and returned the wave.

"Rick, Mom, I'm going to the beach to meet Kai's boat!" Popuri announced grandly, running an old brown hairbrush through her wild pink hair. Rick groaned loudly, but Lillia nodded.

"Make sure you get some milk from Barley's, though." Lillia called after her daughter, who was running out the door.

"Sure Mom!" Was the reply that rang out after her.

Popuri stood on the dock, wind blowing her hair slightly, her excitement growing as she saw the white steam liner making a beeline for the dock. Seeing her beloved Kai on the boat, she waved excitedly, jumping up and down. Kai returned the wave, smiling broadly. Popuri took notice of the blonde next to him, but took nothing of it. Kai cared for her and only her.

Kai dodged past the man stamping the tickets, and hugged Popuri. "Hi Popuri. It's good to see you."

"It sure is." Popuri replied, smelling the cologne he was wearing.

"Howsa 'bout I take you to the Lodge, my treat?" Kai offered, breaking the embrace.

"I'd love to!" Popuri squealed. But she saw Rick approaching rapidly, and she sighed. Rick had a total problem with Kai.

But he wasn't here to complain about her boyfriend. "Did you pick up that milk?" He asked impatiently. Popuri shook her head. "Do you think about anyone but yourself? Mom has cancer, and all you can think about is Kai. Do you even care?" Rick stormed over to the dock.

He knew he shouldn't have yelled at his sister. Rick adjusted his glasses, wondering why being a year older than his spoiled sibling made him responsible for the entire chicken farm. Glancing upward, he noticed that the boat hadn't left, and a shaky looking blonde was headed his way.

She stumbled, dropping her bag, which she picked up slowly. Rick cocked his head. She looked very depressed. "Can I help you?" Rick questioned her, helping to gather her fallen papers.

"Thanks." She replied quietly, giving him a slight smile. She started to walk again, and Rick followed her tentatively. She seemed like she might need more help.

It turned out to be a great thing that Rick had plodded on behind her. Popuri, noticing the girl had missed something of hers, came running. "Miss! You dropped your leaflet!" Rushing past the already winded girl, Popuri's shoulder had knocked into the girl's. Staggering to the left, trying to keep her balance, she slipped. Rick grabbed her hand before she fell, and wide-eyed, she clung to his arm.

"Oh my goddess…Oh my goddess…" She moaned. It took her a moment to remember that she was hugging a stranger.

She jumped back, bright red. "I am so sorry, sir."

"It's Rick. Don't worry about it." Rick laughed, and Popuri jogged over.

"Sorry 'bout that. By the way, I'm Popuri." The girl meekly shook Popuri's outstretched hand.

"I'm Mira." Mira introduced herself, and Rick shook her hand as well. "I'm really sorry." She smiled weakly. "I have this fear of water, since I can't swim…" Her voice trailed off uneasily, and Rick changed the subject.

"Where do you plan on staying, Mira?" Rick inquired. Mira frowned.

"Is there an Inn I can stay at?" She asked.

Popuri cut Mira off. "Don't be silly! You can stay with us. My brother and mom won't mind."

"Brother…?" Mira repeated.

"That would be me." Rick interjected, smiling. Mira nodded, quickly processing the new information. Rick noticed how much happier she seemed after meeting them. Her dazzling blue eyes were sparkling.

"I couldn't burden you with that." Mira protested. "I'm here to take over the Spring Fields Farm." Rick found himself pondering over whether Mira would make a great farmer. She seemed shy, but maybe it was because she hadn't known anyone.

"Hey, we live next door!" Popuri clapped her hand on Mira's back. "But, Kai's calling. I'll see you later!" Dashing off, Popuri left her brother and the new girl standing alone on the beach.

"Really, Rick, I'm sorry about before." Obviously, Mira felt that her preceding apology hadn't been adequate.

"Please, Mira, I don't mind. Well, welcome to Mineral Town." Rick stated as the pair began to walk in the direction of the Poultry Farm. "If you ever need any help, come to me."

"Alright." Mira agreed, nodding. "I'm not too great with animals, but I love plants."

"It's a good thing you've met the nerdy chicken guy, then." Rick told her, and she laughed awkwardly, something else on her mind. Knowing he had no business in hers, he didn't inquire, and if Mira could see his somewhat masked curiosity, she made no mention of it.

"Thank you, Rick." Mira added politely after she and Rick had stopped for the milk.

"It's no problem." Rick promised. "I'll see you later." Rick turned onto the Poultry Farm acre, and into the house.

"Bye!" Mira called after him, waving her hand slightly.

"Here, Mom." Rick placed the jug of milk in the refrigerator.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Rick." Lillia admitted, rephrasing her usual praise. Nodding, Rick entered the safety of his room. He had gone to the beach that morning to yell at Popuri, yet instead he ended up meeting the new farmer.

Rick decided he would put up with his whiney sister and his job, even if it was just for the sake of getting to see his new friend, Mira.

But no one could have predicted the sadness that would accompany this seemingly right decision, not even Mira, whose terrible secret might hurt everyone she was close to.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends?

Chapter 2- Friends…?

It had been almost a week since Mira had shown up on the Mineral Town beach. She no longer had those sad moments, and her farming skills were second-to-none. The Chicken Festival had been the day before, and Mira had won, hands down. Her chicken, Monroe, adored her, and Mira's cheers had been heard above all the rest.

It was Summer eighth, and Rick had insisted she take the day off to meet some of the other villagers. The only other people that Mira was friends with were Elli and Karen.

"You need to at least meet people Mira." Rick had insisted.

"Well, okay." Mira had decided, smiling as she watered her corn crops. "If you say so…!"

Mira came jogging around the bend, face flushed, calling out, "Sorry I'm late!" She panted. "Cooking breakfast took longer than I had expected." Rick chuckled. Mira could say the most random things sometimes. "Can we go to the beach afterwards?" She asked suddenly, and Rick agreed.

Meeting the other villagers only took two hours, and everyone was warm and welcoming. Manna had given her some cheese, but Mira refused the wine.

"Why don't you lead the way, Mira, to make sure you know where you are?" Rick suggested, and Mira, frowning had agreed.

"You'd better help if I get lost!" She teased. It only took the new girl a few minutes to sort out her location and lead the way to the beach.

"Yay!" She cheered. "I did it." Rick nodded.

"You like the beach a lot, don't you?"

"Although I'm afraid of the water, it can be really relaxing." Rick nodded. It was a mutual feeling. "It's one of the few places I could get peace. My family was demanding of me, and I wanted more than anything else to leave my hometown. I used to live in Sea Salt Village. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yes. Mary, the librarian, her family came from Sea Salt." Rick responded, and Mira nodded.

"But, we had little money, and my job was keeping us afloat. I wonder if I made the right decision…" Mira added, unsure.

She blushed. "I'm sorry, I get to rambling."

"It's okay. My mom has cancer," Rick saw her shudder as he mentioned the disease, "and my sister has no responsibility. Then she gets mad when everybody considers her to be a kid." Mira laughed. "But I understand what you need. I can't even think about having a relationship with anyone because my family needs me. It's hard, knowing my childhood friends are off on dates when I'm confined to my house." Mira nodded.

"I know what you mean." Mira said softly. "The world can be so demanding. But some days, it all feels worth it." She smiled for a second, before hiding it. Rick nodded.

It was a touchy topic, and a lull fell into the conversation. Rick saw the misty eyed look that meant that Mira was lost in her thoughts and memories. She hadn't had a very good home life; that much was clear.

"Mira, I'll consider it my personal duty to teach you to swim." Rick changed the subject momentarily.

Mira snorted. "I don't think so."

"But why? I'll help, and I'm here on Sunday mornings." Mira appeared indecisive. "C'mon, at least come. I want to try, okay?"

"Fine, but don't be expecting anything." Mira warned. "I can be…stubborn…" Her voice trailed off, and the haunted look returned. What could be troubling her so much that it had become a part of her?

He patted her shoulder. "I'll come by around nine, or is that too early?"

"That's fine." Mira replied brightly. "Don't be late."

"Me? Late? I think I should be worried about you running late." Rick joked.

"Don't mock me!" She cried, faking anger. Mira pushed his shoulder playfully. "You're so mean."

"I am not!" Rick retorted, laughing as he said it. Tomorrow was bound to be a fun day. Today, Mira was wearing a pair of overalls that were faded at the knees, and a red and white plaid T-shirt. Her usual rucksack had been left at her farm, but normally it was brimming with all sorts of objects, including a calculator, and a spare T-shirt, to name a few.

The rest of Rick's day was uneventful in the fact that nothing of much interest happened. He performed the regular chores of feeding the chickens, bringing them outside, collecting eggs, and selling them to Zack for a meager profit. Today's total was 700G. It would cover most of a Bodigizer XL to help Lillia fight her cancer. Rick sighed. It was a temporary aid, but there was no cure, which was why Doctor insisted he was there in case she got sick. Rod, Rick's father, had gone off to find a flower that bloomed in a desert every ten years, but he hadn't returned. Lillia's health had become progressively worse over the past through years, and swallowing, Rick had to admit, even if only to himself, it was approaching the end. No matter how strong Lillia was, she couldn't keep fighting much longer.

On the dawn of Sunday the ninth, Rick got up and did his chores as fast as humanly possible. Figuring he should arrive early in case Mira was running late, Rick entered the Spring Fields Farm estate. He had never really seen the farm at all, but even Rick could tell that Mira had been serious about the renovations. Her house was massive, containing everything she would need if she decided to settle down.

Rick surveyed the rest of the farm. The tillable field was clear of rocks, stumps, and weeds. There was a border of small stones resting around the perimeter to keep wild dogs out. In the bottom corner by the chicken coop, there was a small pen for chickens, and Rick saw Monroe pecking at the dirt. There was a cow in another pen by the barn, and it was munching on some of the grass. Corn, tomatoes, onions, and pineapples were growing in bunches across the field.

Mira had done an exceptional job, and Rick was proud of her, almost in a father-like way. She had been so devastated over something when she arrived, alone, in the Mineral Town beach, and Rick and Popuri had helped her.

"Like my fields, eh?" Mira's voice asked from behind Rick.

"You did an awesome job." Rick admitted. "You take this so seriously." He turned, expecting to see Mira grinning, but instead, she had the lost look. What had he said that hurt her?

"You need to live each day to the fullest, because there may not be a tomorrow." Mira said sternly.

"I-I'm sorry." Rick was taken aback.

"It's okay." Mira accepted Rick's stunned apology. "And I'm sorry too." She added her voice low and quiet. Mira brushed a single tear from her eye.

"Let's go." Putting his arm around his hurting friend, Rick led her to the beach, hoping he could cheer her up.

At the beach, Mira seemed to have cheered up, and since she was happier, so was Rick. He dove off of the pier as Mira stared down at the water, fear reflected in her eyes.

"Come in over here." Rick instructed, climbing out and leading Mira to where the tides barely lapped up at the golden sand.

"O-okay." Mira swallowed, and slowly walked in up to her waist. She shivered with fear in her one piece bathing suit.

"Good! A little farther…" Rick coaxed, holding her hand and patting it. He tugged on her hand, and extremely reluctant, Mira took a step farther. "You can do this, Mira."

"I can't!" She cried. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can." Rick told her firmly. "Come in this far." Rick stood at a point where the water was up to his chest. Mira was in up to her stomach. "You're so close, and after that, we won't have to stay in the water anymore." He promised.

Taking a deep breath, Mira closed her eyes. She took a few steps until she was standing next to Rick, the water up to her neck. "I don't like this one bit." She informed Rick, eyeing the water surrounding her.

"You've done great! A week ago, you wouldn't have come within a foot of the water." Rick encouraged.

"True." Mira looked as though she was hiding an uncomfortable secret. "Look, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, I won't tell." Rick promised.

"My older brother Kyle drowned because I couldn't swim to help him. My entire family blamed me even though I had barely anything to do with it. I made a promise to myself I would never go near the water again." That explained the lost look Mira would get sometimes. She must still be mourning Kyle.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I like you for who you are." Rick patted her shoulder gently, realizing just how true those words were. He really did like Mira. He liked her more than a friend. She had come to town, and trusted him, liked him, even though he was a dork, and his mother was battling a fatal illness that kept other villagers at bay. Mira deserved more credit than she was getting.

Mira glanced up at Rick with tears in her eyes. "I believe that goes both ways." Was this how Popuri felt towards Kai? Like every time you saw that certain someone, you felt light hearted and at ease?

"You're really amazing." Rick stated suddenly, turning red. Why had he said that? Mira seemed surprised as well. "You managed to clean up the farm in just eight days, you made friends with a dork, and he really likes you." There, the deed was done.

Mira blushed as well. It was a strange way to admit one's feelings, but she didn't mind. "I think the work-obsessed farmer likes you too." She moved closer to Rick, smiling up at him.

Rick had no idea what made him do what he did next. He leaned down, and kissed Mira's cheek, and she blushed a deeper shade of red. "You must hate me now." Rick added lamely.

"I don't think I do." Mira stated. "I think I like you more." She giggled, and kissed his cheek in return.

All in all, Rick thought, today made all his sufferings worth it.


	3. Chapter 3 Not All Is Well

Chapter 3- Not All Is Well

Rick sat at the oak table on the bottom floor, adjusting his glasses. It was half past seven, and he was going to meet Mira at nine. But knowing Mira, Rick thought amusedly, it would be more like ten.

"Good morning Rick." Popuri announced, yawning, startling her brother. "Is it already Summer eleventh?" Rick nodded. Mira's birthday was tomorrow, and Basil's was today. Especially after the display they had shown each other on Wednesday, Rick had begun blushing when ever he thought of Mira. Popuri raised her eyebrows, watching Rick intently.

"Why are you blushing?" Popuri asked inquisitively, cocking her head to one side.

"I'm n-not blushing!" Rick denied the truth, but Popuri snorted. She seemed to be having a hard time believing his statement.

"You're a terrible liar. Is it a girl?" Popuri pestered evilly, and Rick blushed a deeper shade of red. Out of all the sisters he could have gotten, did he have to get the nosy one? "Aha! It is. Who is it?"

"S-stop it!" Rick ordered, but Popuri paid no attention. Rick wondered what harm it would do to get Popuri off his back. She wouldn't spread rumors, and if she did, it wasn't like Mira didn't know how he felt. It was no secret.

"Please?" Popuri whined, trying to imitate an innocent little kid to make him feel bad for denying her the name. Needless to say, she did a terrible job. Instead of making him give in, Rick started laughing. "Just tell me!" She pleaded.

"Fine, just leave me alone." Rick made her promise, and Popuri nodded, hanging on every word, leaning forward. "It's Mira."

Popuri jumped up, knocking her chair over backwards. "Mira?" She sounded incredulous. "Mira our neighbor? The same one who's friends with Elli and Karen? That Mira?"

"No, Popuri, I'm talking about the invisible one." Popuri blinked for a moment before realizing he was joking.

"Mira?" Popuri repeated. Rick, feeling uncomfortable, felt unsure of what to say. "I never thought you would fall in love with anybody, you dork." Popuri admitted cruelly.

"Thanks, I feel so special." Rick replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure you do. I cannot believe you fell in love with Mira!" Popuri repeated, nodding her head slowly.

"How many times do you have to say it? Just stop it." Rick snapped. He certainly wasn't ready for what Popuri had to say next, paying no heed to Rick's demand for stopping.

"You two would make such a cute couple. I mean, you're a dork, and she overworks herself. You're both total spazzes." Popuri concluded. Rick was stunned to silence. He had been expecting her to yell at him like he did to her about Kai.

"I need to go." Rick lied, standing up and leaving the house. He had already done the chores beforehand, but was regretting it. He couldn't just show up at Mira's house an hour and fifteen minutes early. Rick paused to ponder over whether he was upset with Popuri or not. A cute couple? Even though it wasn't even eight, Rick decided he could go to Mira's anyways, she already thought he was crazy, and help her out with work. If Popuri had been right about anything, it was that Mira overworked herself. For some reason, Mira needed to make sure everything was perfect each day. Rick was pretty sure that was what would be considered a perfectionist, but she seemed to live each day to the fullest as well. There would always be tomorrow, so why shouldn't she rest a little bit? Rick mulled over all of this as he walked slowly to Mira's place, feeling no real need to rush.

As expected, Spring Field Farm was neat and beautiful. There were Pink Cat blossoms glowing with dew reflected from the sun, and the crops were tall and prosperous. But the farm itself was quiet. Mira's cow and chickens were out and already groomed, but she wasn't outside. Maybe she had gone in.

Glancing behind him, Rick wondered if he had somehow missed her.

His unasked question was answered a moment later. One of the windows was cracked open a bit, to let fresh air in. A telephone rang, alerting Rick to this.

"Hello?" Mira's musical voice drifted out. "This is she… Yeah? My Goddess! You're kidding!" Something fell, and a crash ensued. The phone was returned to the hook a moment later, and Rick heard the beep. What was going on?

Rick went to knock on the door, but afraid to startle and not thinking his way might scare her more, Rick simply opened it instead.

Mira sat at the grand table, much too big for a single girl. Her back was to him, and her shoulders were shaking. At first, Rick couldn't find his voice.

But when it came to him, he whispered hoarsely, "Mira?" His voice was also shaky. What could be troubling the otherwise cheery girl?

Mira turned around slowly, and Rick saw she was crying, her face streamed with tears.

_A/N: This isn't the end, not yet._


	4. Chapter 4 Secret

Chapter 4- Secret

"Rick?" Mira choked out, her eyes burning with rivers of tears. Her eyes were wide and full of an unnamable fear.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked gently, placing his hand over hers. She pulled it away.

"Go, please, I don't want to talk about it." Mira sobbed into the table. Rick felt hurt, stung, as if she had struck him. He recoiled instinctively.

"I only want to help." He tried, feeling sadness overwhelm him. He must have offended her. But anger followed. He was only trying to help. She didn't have to be so mean.

"This is something you can't help with." Mira snapped, burying her head in her hands.

"Can't I try?" Rick yelled, standing and towering over her. "Or is that all wrong?"

"I know you try, but no one can help me deal with this! You wouldn't understand!" Mira screamed in reply.

"Fine then," Rick responded nastily. "But don't say I didn't try to help!" He stormed off, fuming.

Mira watched him leave. Why had she just done that? Rick was bound to find out sooner or later, and the longer she kept it hidden, the more it would hurt him. A fresh wave of tears overcame her.

She had probably just ruined any chances she would ever have with anyone liking her. Her family always seemed to time things so perfectly, even if it was by accident. Mira's sister, Kit, had apparently died of her cancer the day before. It was a terrible loss, and Kit had only been sixteen. At least Mira was eighteen.

Why did this have to happen to her? What had she ever done to deserve this? Knowledge wasn't always power, and in Mira's case, it was what was tearing her apart. The idea that she may go to sleep fine one night and not wake up the next was outright terrifying. Maybe Kit had felt the same way.

It didn't matter now. Mira was at fault for yelling at Rick, and if she hurried, maybe he wouldn't hate her. She had ruined whatever relationship they had had, Mira was certain. But a friend was better than an enemy.

Standing up, Mira splashed water from the sink on her face, and set out to find Rick. Stopping at the Poultry Farm was the best idea, and Mira headed there, nervous.

Popuri answered the door, looking puzzled, before grinning. "If you've come for your boyfriend, he just left a bit ago to see you." So Rick hadn't come back home. Mira was so distracted she had forgotten to contradict and correct Popuri's mistake.

"Actually, I just saw him head over to the beach." Popuri added. "I hope you haven't gotten into a fight." Popuri teased, and Mira thanked her and left.

The beach? That was where they had first met, when Mira had almost fallen off the dock, since she couldn't swim. Rick had been helping, but that was the end of that, thanks to her stupidity.

Taking a deep breath, Mira composed herself and set foot on the golden sand of Mineral Beach. Rick was sitting on the dock, legs dangling off the side, facing the direction of the expansive ocean.

"Hey Rick?" Mira asked tentatively, suddenly unsure of herself. He glanced back for a moment, and when he saw her, turned back.

"Come to tell me what else I've done wrong?" Rick snapped.

"No. Actually, I wanted to apologize." Mira admitted, and Rick, not expecting that, looked over to her, still at her spot at the start of the pier.

"It wasn't right of me to pry. You didn't want to tell, and I should have respected that." Rick told her, standing up and walking over to her.

"You have every right to know." Mira replied firmly, but Rick shook his head. "Listen to me." Mira demanded. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"And I am too." Rick responded, putting his arm around her. "If you're still up for it, we can go to the Inn, or the mountains, or something." Mira stared at him.

"Don't you hate me? For being so rude?" She inquired, and Rick smiled.

"How could anyone hate you?" Rick asked in return, avoiding answering her question. Did that mean nothing had changed between them? Mira grinned. She had been lucky, but if Rick didn't know what was wrong, it might happen again. It may have an unchangeable result.

"Rick, I want to tell why I was so upset." Mira told him.

"You don't have to." Rick assured her, but Mira shook her head.

"My sister Kit died of cancer yesterday." She began, and when Rick began to comfort her, she silenced him. "I'm not done."

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do!" Mira burst into tears.

"Oh, Rick, I have cancer too!"


	5. Chapter 5 Shock

Chapter 5- Shock

Rick's mind was reeling. Mira had cancer? All the pieces were finally falling together. He had always quietly wondered why Mira was so terribly upset on her first day in Mineral Town. It all made sense now. What could he say to console his sobbing girl?

"Its okay, Mira. I still care about you." Rick promised, rubbing her shoulder.

"Does it make sense now? I felt miserable as I showed up here for the first time. I didn't want people to like me. If I just up and die someday, I didn't want some big mess with a husband, or with a child, or with anybody for that matter. It was my way of dealing with it. But you've changed all of that. Oh, Rick, what do I do?" Mira asked him. How could Rick console her? Lillia might have a mild form of the disease, but he couldn't relate to the torment she was going through.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Rick suggested mildly. Mira shook her head sadly, rubbing her eyes.

"They won't be able to tell me anything I don't already know." Mira replied.

"What can I do for you?" Rick inquired. "I'm not an expert on cancer, but my mom, Lillia, has it. Maybe if you guys talked it might help…?" Rick tried lamely. Mira seemed to be considering his offer.

"I don't want to upset her. There's no surviving cancer, as of yet." Mira responded, frowning.

"True, but I don't like seeing you suffer like this." Rick tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It isn't fair to you."

"Who said life was fair?" Mira seemed to act older than her age most of the time. "I'd like to see where that was written." She snorted. "Look, Rick, you can't help, but I appreciate it, and I feel so much better with that off my chest."

"That's good." Rick wasn't sure what else to say. It was awkward, feeling a lull slip between them.

"Look," Mira blurted, her face bright red, "I'm not going to wait six hundred years before starting to live my adult life. I was going to, but Kit's death changed that. I may not even live ten more years."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rick replied quietly.

"I like you a lot, maybe more than a lot." It was a strange way to tell someone you loved them, but Rick got the message.

He smiled, putting his arm around her. "Mira, you know that you have a strange way of telling people your feelings. I love you too, though."

Mira smiled. "I'm a strange person, so it fits." Rick rolled his eyes at her.

"And I'm not?" He challenged. "Ah, well, what does it matter?"

"I'm going to go home and get some rest. I'll stop by later." Mira told him. Rick nodded. It sounded fine to him.

At home, Rick quietly debated over whether to tell the shocking news to his family. Popuri might spread it, if Lillia didn't. Mira obviously didn't want it to be public news, so it seemed better to keep it quiet for now.

Mira had only been there for twelve days, since Spring 30, but his relationship with her was fast paced. She knew what was coming, and she was going to race it. Tomorrow was her birthday, and in Mineral Town, it was traditional that when someone said they loved you, it was time for the Blue Feather. But they would only sell one at the Supermarket if you were ready for marriage. Was it worth a shot? It would be a cute birthday gift for her.

Meanwhile, Popuri had gone to visit Mira. She had seemed upset when she was looking for Rick earlier. Maybe she would spill the beans. Mira was just getting into her house as Popuri showed up.

"Hey Mira!" Popuri yelled, waving.

"Hi," Mira greeted, smiling. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not?" Popuri decided.

"What are the marriage rules here? I'm not caught up on all my customs yet. I saw someone buying a blue feather yesterday, and I was wondering if that had any bearing on it."

"Actually, a Blue Feather is the traditional way to propose. But you have to meet certain checkpoints, 'kay? Naturally, you'd have to admit your love, and then say that you loved them. At that point, you're all ready. But that can take a while, about three seasons." Popuri concluded, and Mira nodded.

"But what if someone's ready before three seasons? Here, come in." Mira invited Popuri into her large and cozy house. It was much too big for just one person.

"Do you really like my brother that much?" Popuri asked, closing one of her eyes. "Has he said he loves you yet?"

"Does it matter?" Mira inquired meekly.

"You are terrible at hiding things, but don't worry, I won't tell. Well, to answer your question, you're ready. But why are you guys rushing things? I know you really like each other. Now that I think about it, Rick's been so much more cheerful lately." Popuri pestered Mira.

"Promise you won't tell…" Mira told Popuri, and she nodded, intrigued. "I have cancer, okay?"

Popuri nodded. "I get it now. Besides, relationships in Mineral Town move exceedingly fast." She waved as she left. "Bye now."

"Bye." Mira replied, closing the door behind her.

So did that mean that Rick was going to propose, or would they wait? Checking her wall calendar, Mira realized that tomorrow was her birthday. Would Rick know?

Mira had known the marriage rules all along, but she wanted to let Popuri know. After all, she was Rick's sister.

It didn't matter. They were low on money, and shouldn't worry about something as unimportant as her birthday.

Rick trekked to the Supermarket at three. As he was headed there, he noticed Kai go in first. It didn't matter. He went there often to buy ingredients for his shop.

But that wasn't what had driven him there today, as Rick found out. When Rick was inside the dimly lit store, Kai had a Blue Feather in his hands.

He slapped his forehead. "Darn you, Rick, you always show up at the worst times!" Kai yelped defiantly.

"Is that for Popuri?"

"Naturally." Kai replied angrily. It was just proof on how quickly relationships had progressed.

"Good luck." The words escaped before Rick could stop them. "She obviously likes you, and I don't feel like fighting you, though I'll never enjoy you."

"Um…thanks…" Kai mumbled, paying before he left. Rick stood by the seeds for a moment, and Jeff put another Blue Feather on the counter. So he was ready.

"I know why you're here, Rick. Just give me the money and go get the feather." Jeff instructed, and Rick obeyed.

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

But Rick felt a twinge of doubt, and he hoped Mira was ready for this.

It was dawn on the twelfth, Mira's birthday. She quickly changed and ate a breakfast of rice gruel. Normally, she ate rice balls or bread with butter, but today was special.

But, when she walked outside, she found Rick standing there, keeping his eyes averted and his hands behind his back.

"Hello." Mira said, at a loss of words.

"Good morning, birthday girl. I brought you a gift." Rick told her, blushing.

"But Rick, I know you're not in the greatest financial situation, so why are you wasting money on me!" Mira demanded. "Oh, it's hard to stay mad at you." She smiled.

Rick knelt down, and Mira knew what was coming.

"Mira, will you marry me?"

_A/N: I leave off at the worst places, don't I? I am evil…_


	6. Chapter 6 Gift

Chapter 6- Gift

For a moment, Mira was speechless. Sure, she had expected it all along, but something about it actually happening had stunned her.

Doubt was the first feeling that touched home. Could she accept, and be prepared to let Rick suffer when the inevitable happened? He didn't deserve anymore hurt, since he already had a sister who was lazy and a sick mother. Could Mira bear to hand him more pain?

On the other hand, Mira had told Rick about not wanting to hurt him the other day, and he hadn't seemed to mind.

"Mira," Rick's voice was soft. "I know you don't want to hurt me. I can see that in your eyes. But, I don't care. Really,"

Tears formed in Mira's eyes. All the days of torture she had put herself through, so no one would get hurt when the cancer won, hadn't mattered. Mineral Town had always been the place Mira had wanted to live. She had had cancer since she was little. Death had been a constant companion, from the time when she was little, and her brother had hit her with a baseball bat and almost killed her, to a few years ago when Mira had slipped and fallen into the water and almost drowned. Why hurt people by troubling them with her disease?

"Yes, Rick, yes." Mira threw herself at him. "Hoe did you know it was my birthday?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Rick laughed, stroking her hair as she cried on his shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Mira asked, wiping her eyes. "We have a wedding to plan. What will the date be, and where?"

"I think we have less planning to do than you think. All weddings are at the Church, a week from the proposal. Outfits pretty much are it, since everything reception related is done at the Inn." Rick filled her in.

"Oh," Mira blinked, "I see. I guess that makes sense, in a way."

"Alright, I'd better go give my family the good news." Rick smiled, turning to leave.

"Wait, Rick, do you need help moving in, you know, with your stuff?" Mira inquired.

"Well, I can do it myself, and besides, should we wait 'till the wedding?" Rick replied questioningly. "Well, we can ask Lillia. Why don't you come with me?" Rick offered, and Mira nodded.

"Sure."

Popuri answered the door, a particular smug smile on her face. "Hello Rick, hello Mira."

"You be quiet." Rick muttered. "Mrs. Kai,"

"I heard that!" Popuri shrieked.

"Good for you." Rick replied, and Mira chuckled.

Lillia came bounding down the stairs. "Rick! Popuri's just given me the wonderful news!" She hugged him, and Rick sighed, glaring at Popuri over his mother's shoulder. She stuck her tongue out in reply.

"That's all well and good, Mom, but I have things to do." Rick told her pointedly.

Lillia cocked her head. "Like what? Rick, dear, there's not much happening in the next week…unless…" Lillia finally noticed the Blue Feather clutched in Mira's right hand.

Popuri appeared to have noticed as well, and the smug smile had returned. "Rick's getting married…Rick's getting married…" She chanted in her annoying way.

"Be quiet!" Rick and Mira yelled in unison. Lillia smiled.

"Well, if she makes you happy, give it your all." Lillia swung her arm. "Ow," She rubbed her arm gently.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Popuri asked before Rick could. Lillia appeared to be in extreme pain.

"I'll be fine, dears." Lillia grumbled, retreating upstairs.

"Look, I've got some stuff to attend to. Why don't you head home, Mira? I'll bring my stuff in a few days." Rick's voice trailed off, and Mira nodded.

"I'll see you later." She waved as she left, letting the door click shut behind her.

"Are you ready? Ann's just called to say the reception's ready." Hissed Thomas, checking his watch. Mira nodded, biting her lip nervously.

Thomas signaled to Carter. "Okay, folks, it is time to head to the Inn, our newest couple leading the way."

Holding Rick's hand, Mira and Rick led the way to the Inn, closely followed by Elli, who had been the first to know about Mira's cancer, the day she came.

The Inn was decorated with violet everything, from flowers to napkins to utensils. It had been Mira's choice, and Rick had gone with it.

"Congrats, Mira." Elli grinned. "If only I were lucky like you,"

"You can't tell me that the doctor doesn't express any interest." Mira replied. Elli shrugged.

"Wait, Mira, your doctor in Sprig Valley called." Mira felt her heart skip a beat. Doctor Jeremie never bore good news. For a moment, Mira doubted every decision she had ever made concerning Rick. All that was coming his way was heartbreak.

"W-What…?" Mira choked out.

"Your doctor said, well, that…you've beaten the cancer." Mira felt relief wash over her.

It was the perfect wedding gift, wasn't it?

_A/N: This is _**not**_ the final chapter…_

_You have been warned…_


	7. Chapter 7 Four Years Later

Chapter 7-Four Years Later

Mira sighed happily, looking through a book of photo albums. It had beenfour years to date that she had married Rick. It had all been perfect, including Elli's news. Even now, Mira could hear Elli proclaiming, "The cancer's gone." Everything had gone so well.

Thinking for a moment, Mira went through everything that had happened in the lastfour years. Popuri had finally grown up and gotten married herself, to Kai as everyone had expected. That had happened only a few days before.

Lillia was still struggling with her cancer, but for the moment all had been well for over a week. Both Elli and Doctor were confident that she had almost beaten it.

Mira's son had been borntwo Summers ago, a few days after their first anniversary, and Rick and Mira had their sights set on one name: Matt. His third birthday would be in a few days, four days to be more exact.

Whistling, Mira got up from the photo album, and dusted off one of the shelves. The farm work had already been completed, the animals and plants happy on the sunny day.

Rick was still at work, helping Lillia with whatever he could. Some days, he got home around lunchtime, but others kept him until nightfall. Not that Mira cared all that much. Mira always waited for him, and she could always find something to do until he came home.

Matt was sleeping in bed, so Mira was sure to keep her footsteps light. She climbed silently down the stairs, leaving Matt's room as quietly as she could. It was around noon when Mira began eating lunch. For some unknown reason, time seemed to be passing extra slowly for her.

Rummaging through the refrigerator, Mira noticed that she needed some flour and bread. Taking a few hundred G, Mira hurried to the Supermarket, biding goodbye to Mary, Matt's babysitter.

The ball chimed as Mira entered. She almost ran into Karen, who was on her way out. "Hi, Mira, nice to see you."

"Same to you, Karen. How have you been?" Mir replied.

"I've been alright. I'm waiting for the mail to come. Today's the day I get to find out if I passed my auditions last month." Karen licked her lips nervously.

"Good luck, though I'm sure you won't need it." Mira said as way of goodbye, and Karen continued on her way. Karen was a talented dancer, even better than her mother, Sasha, who had made it professionally. Ever since she had lost to Mira for Rick, Karen had become more intense with her dancing.

"Hello Mira." Sasha greeted her friend warmly. Sasha had grown older, the years slowing taking away her young demeanor. She had a few sparse wrinkles, and she seemed to have lost some of the peppy energy Mira remembered her having from when the two first met. Lately, Sasha hadn't been going to rose Square every day to gossip like she used to, complaining her joints hurt. She often went only once or twice a week, and then only once to visit Lillia.

"Hey, Sasha, how are you?"

"I'm as well as normal. Can I help you at all?" Sasha replied. Mira shook her head.

"All I need today is bread and flour." Mira shrugged. Sasha nodded slowly.

"I hope Karen gets that audition. It's all she talks about lately. I'm sick of hearing about it. Plus, she needs to get out of the house. Jeff and I are getting to old to have her with us all the time. We can't manage like we used to." Sasha said, frowning.

"I wouldn't worry." Mira responded, taking her items to the register for Jeff to ring her out. "Karen has plenty of talent, Sasha. She should get a part." Karen had recently tried out for a position in a dance competition, in which the winner went on professionally. "Alright, I have to go. I'll see you later, Sasha, Jeff." The couple nodded as Mira wove her way out of the store and out into the blinding light of day.

Even though the day was beautiful, and everyone seemed happy, something unnerved Mira. She felt as though she shouldn't rejoice just yet. Something was still unsolved, unfinished. Mira shrugged it off. What could it be? Nothing was wrong at all. She would ask Mary when she got back to the house.

Since it was a Monday, Mary would baby-sit Matt if Mira needed to run any errands. When Mira arrived home, she quickly put the groceries away.

"Oh, Mira," Mary called as she began to head out the door. "Someone called asking for you. They left a message." Mira nodded. Who could have called? Certainly no one in Mineral Town had. They could have just sent a letter or come to Mira's house.

Something was telling Mira to not find out what the answering machine had to say. It had to be from her doctor in the city. She had recently gone for a check-up and the doctor had probably called to say she was in the clear. Mira shook away her gut feeling.

It was seven o'clock when Rick managed to make his way home. Lillia had had plenty of meaningless tasks for him to complete. When he arrived at the farmhouse, all was quiet.

Instantly, Rick knew something was wrong. When he came into the house, quietly, he saw Mira, sitting at the table, head in hands, crying. It felt like de-ja-vu of the day he had gone to the farmhouse and found out Mira's secret for the first time.

"Mira, what's wrong?" He asked, setting his hand on her shoulder. Rick's presence seemed to only make Mira worse. She started to cry even harder.

And it was then the pieces fell into place. The cancer had to be back, and this time, there may be no escaping it.


	8. Chapter 8 Bad News

Chapter 8- Bad News

Rick knew what was wrong, even before Mira told him. He knew. "Rick," She sobbed painfully. "The cancer, it's back. I thought we were safe, but it's back." She buried her head on Rick's shoulder.

Rick patted her hair. "It'll be alright, Mira. You survived last time." Rick pointed up, hoping his words could comfort her.

"That's just it, Rick. This time, it's much, much worse. It isn't some baby case of leukemia." Mira cried, her voice somewhat muffled. "What do I do, Rick? I can't bear to leave you and Matt behind."

"It'll be alright, Mira. Keep your hopes up." Rick encouraged her. What was he going to say? Mira was faced with death. "We'll find a way through this, okay?"

Mira looked up at him. Rick had been a constant source of motivation her first time through with the cancer. "We're not going to find a way through this. I don't even have the ten years I told you I did that day on the Beach!"

"Mira, take a deep breath," Rick began, but she tore away from him.

"I don't want to. I can't stand this not knowing if I'll be alive when I wake up the next day. I'm going to lose my mind!"

"Mira, I can't help you fight this physically, but I want to help. If you'll just give me a chance," Rick tried, but Mira silenced him.

"This isn't a fairytale where it all turns out okay in the end." Mira yelled. "In fact, it's quite the opposite. I could die in my sleep tonight, Rick. The doctor doesn't know how much longer I have to live."

"Well, what if you live another ten years? If the doctor doesn't know, then it could be anytime, right?" Rick pointed out. Mira shook her head, almost laughing.

"Stop fantasizing! I'll be lucky if I last another year." Mira shrieked, drying the last of her tears. Her voice had lost much of its convincing argument.

"I'm sorry, Mira, what do you want me to say?" Rick asked meekly, setting his head on his hand.

Mira sniffled, taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't have started yelling like that. My entire life I've known this was going to happen, so why is this such a surprise?" Mira questioned herself, her eyes closed. "I'm not going to cry any more, I promise. I'm going to be strong."

Rick nodded. "It's okay to be upset. You're facing death." Mira shook her head.

"If I end up screaming like that again, I'll be hurting my friends and family. I can deal with this. After all, I always have." Taking another deep breath, Mira laid down on the bed.

Rick couldn't even begin to fathom what it was like dealing with this disease on a daily basis. Sure, his mother had it, but it was mild and not as immediately life threatening as this.

Mira knew she was going to hurt Rick and her son when she died, so it was only fair that she was kind to them until then. She wanted to leave behind happy memories.

The phone rang, startling both Mira and Rick out of their thoughts. Mira picked it up off its cradle, mumbling, "Hello?" into the mouthpiece.

"This is Doctor Tom."

"And Elli," Elli cut in. "Don't forget me." She whined, and Mira could picture Doctor rolling his eyes.

"This is Doctor Tom. Is Rick there? It's an emergency." Tom said urgently. Mira spun on her heel, turning to face Rick.

"It's an emergency." Mira shrugged, handing him the phone. Rick accepted it, face taunt with worry.

Rick pressed the speaker phone button. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lillia, Rick. She came for her check up, and she must have passed out on the way because she never showed, and Elli brought her here a while ago, and Rick, we don't think she's going to make it."

"I'm on my way." Rick replied, hanging up the phone, and he grabbed Mira's wrist. "Get Matt. We have to go now." Nodding, Mira woke up the sleeping boy.

"Mommy?" He mumbled, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. Mira shushed him. He had been sick the other day, and was still recovering, which was why he had been asleep all day. Normally, he was too hyper to be contained.

Taking Matt's hand, Mira led him downstairs to where Rick was waiting. "Go ahead of us, Rick. Matt and I will catch up in a bit." Mira suggested, and Rick nodded.

"I'll see you two in a little bit." Ruffling Matt's orangey- red hair, Rick hurried off. Matt looked to Mira, somewhat confused.

"Where's Daddy going?" He asked quietly, rubbing his eyes. Mira hesitated. Could she explain to her son that Lillia was probably going to die? Mira shook her head. She had to. It was only fair that Matt knew the truth.

"You know Lillia?" Mira asked.

Matt nodded. "Grandma,"

"She's sick, okay?" Mira told him. "We're going to the Clinic to go see her." Matt nodded, and Mira helped him put his shoes on.

Taking his hand, Mira led Matt to the Clinic, hoping things would turn out alright after all.

_A/N: A little on the short side, but I hope you folks like it all the same. Please R& R! KLS_


	9. Chapter 9 Running Out of Time

Chapter 9- Running Out of Time

When Mira arrived at the Clinic with Matt, Doctor was waiting outside, looking taunt and worried. Ever since Rod had left, Doctor had been helping Lillia even more fiercely. There were many rumors circulating about the two, though Mira knew that none of them held any truth.

"How is she?" Mira wasted no time in asking about Lillia. Of all people, Mira knew how precious every second was.

"I'm afraid it's not looking good." Doctor replied slowly, biting his lip. "You should really go see her before her time is up." How had it come to this? Just last week, both Doctor and Elli had been convinced that the cancer had been beaten.

"How did this happen? Just-" Doctor silenced her by shaking his head.

"Let Lillia tell you." Leading Mira into the Clinic with Matt, listening intently to the conversation, Doctor brought them into where Lillia was. Elli had been at the front desk, sorting through papers. Had they been Lillia's?

Rick was sitting by the bedside. Mira stood at the foot of the bed, with Matt next to her. He was content for the moment with just holding her hand.

"It'll be alright, Mom." Rick promised, but Mira could hear the worry in his voice. He knew it wasn't going to be alright.

"Don't waste your breath lying to me, Rick." Lillia said, her voice barely audible. "I know what's happening." She hesitated for a moment, breathing deeply. "There's something I need to tell you, Rick, and you too Mira." Lillia added, and Rick frowned. Matt tugged on Mira's hand, but Mira shushed him.

"Go on, Mom." Rick muttered, obviously perplexed.

"It's about Dad. You know how all those times I told you that he had gone to find me the flower to cure this?" Rick nodded, his eyes wide. Did that mean that Rod wasn't out finding the flower? What was he doing then?

"Well, Rod really broke our engagement. We're divorced, Rick. That's one of the reasons I won't go to that church anymore. It had always been one of Rod's favorite places to go with me. Mineral Town was as plain as it is now." Lillia sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"You mean you've been lying to me since I was little?" Rick said, more hurt than shocked. He sighed. "Well hasn't today been full of surprises." He remarked, and Mira was alarmed to hear the bitterness in his voice. Lillia coughed.

"Mommy," Matt whined, tugging on Mira's arm, sensing that the moment for silence had passed.

"What is it?" Mira crouched down so she was at eye level with Matt.

"Why is Daddy so mad?" He whispered, watching Rick, who seemed to have calmed down enough to be pleasant with his mother. This news had really upset him, hadn't it?

"Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you, okay?" She told him, and Matt nodded, blinking. Elli poked her head into the room, quietly calling Doctor out.

"Mira," Lillia began, struggling to sit up so she could see her properly. "Did you bring Matt?" Mira nodded, and Matt ran over to where Rick was.

"Hi Grandma!" He cried, hugging Lillia's arm. Lillia smiled.

Elli came back in. "Mira, do you want me to take Matt for a little while?" Mira nodded. Matt could be a handful, and when it came to Lillia's last moments, she didn't want that to be Matt's final memory of his grandma.

"Thanks Elli." Mira said, nodding to her. Matt seemed happy enough to go with Elli, and Elli loved kids, so Mira had no problem trusting her friend.

Lillia spoke up suddenly. "Bring Doctor back in, Rick. Mira, you go with him. And don't come back." Mira wondered if Lillia knew she was about to go. How did she know she was about to leave?

Rick did exactly as he was told, and Mira, afraid to upset Rick did the same. Rick brought Doctor in, but he went in as well. Mira, unsure of what to do, stood at the door, looking from Rick to Elli. "Stay with Elli." Rick instructed her gently. Mira nodded, heading over to see Elli.

"I don't think we'll be here much longer." Mira said quietly, and Elli nodded sadly. Mira went around her son to sit next to Elli on the sofa.

"When Lillia got that letter from Rod saying he remarried and had another daughter, I guess it really meant the end of their marriage. Lillia always hoped Rod would come back, but he never did. It was such a shock, and think of the tragedy it brought her. Her health has been deteriorating rapidly since last year, but she had us tell everyone she was fine." Elli said, keeping her eyes averted. Matt was playing with a toy truck in front of Elli. Lillia had kept something like that hidden from everyone, even her own son. But why?

Silence fell between Elli and Mira, and Mira noticed that it was silent in the Lillia's room too. Both Rick and Doctor came out a moment later, Rick shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." It was all the Doctor had to say, and all he could say. Rick was silent, and he looked ten years older than he really was.

"Let's go home." Rick murmured, and Mira took Matt's hand, forcing one hundred G into Elli's hand. Elli tried to refuse it, but Mira was persistent.

It was one tragedy after another. Misfortune had always surrounded Mira. Mira knew that soon Rick would have another tragedy to add to his growing list, and it would be her death. Why did Rick attract this kind of trouble?

"I'm sorry, Rick." Mira told him.

"You can't help it. It's not your fault my father's a jerk. You know, I can't believe he did that. My mom always used to say how much she loved him, and he loved her. If he loved her so much, why did he leave? It was all a lie, wasn't it?" Rick replied, shaking his head. "Now I have to call Popuri and let her know so we can prepare for a funeral of some sort."

Mira said nothing. She knew that she was going to leave Rick with the same problems as now. Rick seemed to sense her discomfort, and he let the subject drop. Everything was going horribly wrong.

But, Mira was determined to help. She couldn't help after she had passed on, but for now, she had to do all she could.

_A/N: How was this chapter? Please R&R. I really will update faster if I get more reviews! KLS_


	10. Chapter 10 A Funeral, of Sorts

Chapter 10- A Funeral, of Sorts

Only two short days after Lillia's untimely passing, Mira found herself seated in the church, in the front row, next to Rick and Popuri. Matt had been left at home with Mary for the day, though it was a Wednesday. Most of the town had been closed down in remembrance of Lillia, save for the Inn which was never closed.

Adjusting her lacy black dress, Mira wondered how many people would in fact come to the funeral. Lillia had become less and less social as time had passed on. Would people still come?

Mira didn't know much about who Lillia was before Rod had left, or even before her cancer had come. But she must have had plenty of friends. Most of the town was there, except for Mary, who would have come if she wasn't babysitting for Matt, who Rick had deemed not old enough to attend anybody's funeral.

A new thought struck Mira. Would he be allowed to come to her funeral…? Or would Rick not want him to remember her like that…?

"It's time." Popuri whispered, adjusting her black hat, a black lacy veil trailing in front of her face. Rick, clad in a black suit, nodded. Kai squeezed Popuri's shoulder as she stood up, leading the way to the podium where Carter stood, bowing his head.

"Alright… I suppose it's time we started." Rick said into the microphone, and the people of Mineral Town quieted down immediately. "I'd like to start just by thanking all of you for coming… My mom would have loved it…" His voice trailed off, and he sounded unsure of what he wanted to say. Popuri took over.

"My mom… Our mom… had been battling cancer for years." Popuri began. The inhabitants of the town began to settle down- these life stories could take quite a bit of time. Mira wondered absentmindedly if Rick and Popuri would tell the true reason Lillia had passed on. Sure, her cancer had been relentlessly attacking and slowing killing her, but she had had a reason to keep fighting- the thought that Rod might come back to her. Mira suspected that she had died more from a broken heart than anything.

"Her health had been slowing deteriorating as time passed…but she refused to give up, even when she was moments before her death." Popuri continued. "Though I regret not being there for her final moments, both Rick and Mira were…along with Elli and the doctor." Both Elli and the doctor were sitting farther back in the church. "Do you want to add anything?"

"I will." Elli offered quietly. On her way up to the front of the church, she elbowed Mira painfully, who cringed, and turned to see why Elli had done so. When she turned to see, her eyes fell on a man she had never seen before. Sitting two rows behind the front row, on the opposite side of the church, sat a man in a baggy black T-shirt, and black pants. He had short orangey hair and small spectacles on his face. The man looked distinctly like Rick.

_Or maybe that's the other way around._ Mira thought. It was obvious that the man sitting over there was Rod. Some of the other people in the church had noticed, and were muttering quietly with their neighbors, but most people hadn't. He blended in well with the rest of the townspeople.

If either Rick or Popuri had noticed, neither of them showed it. Elli took the microphone from Popuri, and turned to face the full church. Her eyes fell on Mira for the slightest moment, and in that moment, she conveyed her enormous apprehension of seeing Rod there. Mira gave her a worried half smile.

"Lillia was just amazing- no matter what odds she was faced with, she always kept fighting. She was always smiling, even when…well, you know." To everyone else, it seemed as though Elli was trying to avoid saying 'her death', but Mira, Rick, and Popuri caught the true meaning.

Mira glanced behind her again, and saw that Rod was listening intently to Elli's speech. How could he come to her funeral, and not be showing any remorse? He must have known that his letter would destroy her!

Popuri snatched the mike from Elli. She must have noticed Rod. "Sorry, Elli, but I think there is someone else we'd all like to hear from." There was a certain amount of forced politeness in her voice. Her eyes fell on Rod, and everyone else turned to look, finding Rod sitting bashfully in the third row.

"Rod!" Gasps of surprise and concern escaped the mouths of many.

"Dad," Rick growled, and he pushed past Elli and Popuri to get down to his father.

"Rick," Rod returned. "I'm sorry to…" Rick cut him off sharply.

"Sorry to hear what?" He spat. "That your ex-wife had passed on? She meant nothing to you, did she?" He yelled.

"Rick," Popuri demanded, pulling on his sleeve. "This isn't the time. Think of what Mom would say." She begged, but Rick pushed her away.

"For years, I have been defending you, saying that you really went away for that flower. Imagine my surprise when I found out the truth." Rick yelled, his voice rising.

"Rick," Mira stated, getting up. She stood next to him, looking down on Rod. Rod looked somewhat surprised at seeing her standing next to Rick.

"And who would this be?" He asked, taking Mira's hand, which she snatched away just as quickly.

"That's none of your business." She replied coldly. He had no right to be there, and no right to suck up to either Mira or Rick.

"Listen to me!" Rick cried, catching his father's attention. "Everyone was right. You were off getting married and having kids while Mom sat here waiting, and praying that you would come back! How long were you gone? And you couldn't even send her a damn letter?" Rick yelled.

"Rick, I never realized… that I would hurt Lillia so much." Rod played his part well, but Mira could see through the act easily. Rick seemed untrusting, but he listened to Rod's words. "I never meant… I never wanted anything to happen to Lillia."

"Then why send her a letter? Why break her heart for the final time?" Mira cut in smoothly. "You knew she was dying, but you couldn't just let her final days be happy?"

"Mira…" Rick, shocked that Mira would jump in at Lillia's defense so unexpectedly, said. Popuri, too, had a bug-eyed look. The rest of the town returned to their quiet muttering.

"You knew," Mira continued. "That if you sent her that letter, she would probably stop fighting the cancer she had nearly beaten! You basically told her that you were plenty happy without her!" She yelled. "I know Rick wrote to you for awhile. You knew what was going on, so don't play stupid!"

"Look, miss, I barely know who you are, but regardless of what I've done, don't I get to mourn her? She was my wife- for seven years, at that." Rod replied coldly, sending Mira a nasty glare.

"Why should you get to mourn her?" Mira cried incredulously. "You're the reason we're all here mourning in the first place!"

The other mourners fell silent at Mira's wild accusation. Sure, they had all been thinking it, but there was something about hearing Mira say it that made it sound so final… so true.

"To think that a woman such as yourself would accuse me of such… of such a heinous crime…" Rod said slowly, standing up, drawing himself to his full height. Mira felt small and stupid. _What have I done?_

"Dad, calm down." Rick demanded. "Mira shouldn't have said that," Rick sent her a look that told her to play along. "But that's no reason to ruin Mom's funeral." There was a trace of pain in Rick's voice, and Mira felt terrible. She had just single handedly ruined Lillia's funeral, hadn't she? She had accused her ex-husband of killing her during the middle of the funeral.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone." Mira mumbled, her voice not loud enough to be heard by anyone other than Rick and Popuri, who were standing next to her. Popuri squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Here, Elli, do you have anything else to say?" Popuri called back up to Elli, who was standing rigidly next to Carter, whose brow was furrowed intensely.

"Um, not really…" Elli admitted. She sounded more shocked than anything else.

"Alright then, anyone else? I know we all have our special ways to remember Mom…" Popuri stated.

"I'll go." Mira offered, and Popuri nodded as she took the mike. "Lillia… was the kind of person everyone should have as their role model." _She should be mine. She never broke down just because she had cancer and she knew she was dying. _"She had an amazing personality, and she was always happy." Mira felt tears threaten her eyes, and she handed the mike back to Popuri. "I'm sorry, everybody." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

Rick gave her a comforting smile, before taking the mike himself. "It sounds like everyone has the same thing to say, huh? Mom was just an inspiration to everyone." Carter whispered something to Rick, who nodded. "Dad… do you have anything to say?" His voice sounded forced.

Rod shook his head. "No, nothing that hasn't already been said."

"It's getting late." Sasha, who sat behind Mira, said. "We should rap it up. Rick and Popuri should have planned this earlier."

"Yes, it's too hard to get home once it gets darker out. Plus, I don't feel very well…" Jeff said, coughing loudly.

As though Rick had heard Jeff and Sasha, he announced, "I suppose it's getting late, and I don't want to force you all to stay. I just want to thank you, because Mom would have loved to know how much she meant to all of you." He made no exclusions, and Mira wondered if he was excluding Rod in his mind.

Mira coughed. She had been so tired lately. She rubbed her eyes, hoping to feel some relief. She didn't.

As the people in the church began to leave, both Rick and Popuri stood by the door, thanking them all again. Mira, Kai, and Carter were the only three remaining in the church after about twenty minutes.

"Thanks, Popuri. And you too, Kai." Rick said, sounding tired. Kai nodded, and Popuri smiled slightly.

"Alright, bye Rick, Mira." Popuri said, waving as she and Kai left.

"Let's go home. It's been a long day." Rick said, and Mira agreed. She still felt terrible about yelling at Rod.

"I'm… sorry about earlier." Mira apologized again. "I shouldn't have said anything to Rod."

"Don't worry about it." Rick said, after waiting a long moment. Mira could tell he was annoyed, but she couldn't think of anything better to say, so she remained silent for the remainder of the walk home.

"How was it?" Mary inquired as the couple walked in. Upon seeing the looks on their faces, she assumed it didn't go well. "Matt's sleeping."

"Here," Rick pulled some money out of his wallet to give Mary, who insisted otherwise.

"I don't need it." Mary insisted, but Rick was persistent.

"Just take it." He said roughly, and Mary obliged, walking out a moment later.

"Goodnight." She bade them goodbye.

"Bye, and thanks." Mira returned.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Rick told her.

"Alright, goodnight Rick."

"Yea, goodnight." He returned, his voice indifferent.

Mira stayed up a little while longer, drinking a glass of milk. It felt like it had been a long day, and Mira felt sore, but in reality, she hadn't done all that much.

_I'm so tired… It must be a bad sign._

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long… I'm lazy… But I promise I'll get better about it! Anyway, I think this chapter came out long and pointless… I hope it didn't… Please R&R!

KLS, aka Tezuka Ace


End file.
